Christmas in Darton
by SafireMustang27
Summary: Based on an event alluded to in Terri Farley's novella, Phantom the Protector. It's Christmas in Darton and Jake is coming home from college. A short one shot about Sam and Jake's reunion!


Laughter and the smell of pine boughs filled the over heated air of Clara's diner as the community of Darton gathered to celebrate Christmas at their annual party. Samantha Forster weaved through the crowd of her friends and neighbors to where her friend, Jen, stood near the jukebox looking melodramatic.

"Finally, someone who won't act corny or overly cheerful," Her blonde friend sighed as Sam drew even with her. Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's got your boots stuck in the mud?" Sam asked, tapping the toes of her own brand new boots with the upbeat version of "Joy to the World" that had come on. While Sam's usual attire included dusty, torn blue jeans and the least wrinkled t-shirt she could find, tonight had called for slightly nicer attire. She had traded her jeans for a dark red, knee length skirt and her wrinkled t-shirt for a white knitted sweater.

"Ryan and I are on a break," Jen sighed, "Which I initiated, but I just hate it when all anyone wants to ask me is how my boyfriend is. It's so annoying."

"Sorry about that partner," Sam sympathized, "Wish I could help you out, but I don't have a lot of experience in the boyfriend department."

Jen snorted and gave Sam a knowing look that made the latter cross her arms in discomfort. She knew Jen was thinking of a certain lifelong friend and neighbor of Sam's that had taken her to his senior prom the previous spring.

"He's not my boyfriend, Jen," Sam insisted, digging the toe of her boot into the ground. In truth, had she not known he was coming home today she might not have tried too hard on her appearance. Her usual crazy red hair had been tamed and curled nicely and she had even put on minimal make up. The blush that grew on her face now, however, was all natural.

"Sure he's not," Jen laughed, "But ever since that boy went to college he is all you ever talk about."

"Is not," Sam rebutted immaturely. Jen raised and eyebrow at her and Sam sighed in defeat, "I just miss him is all, Jen. He's been around my whole life and all of a sudden he isn't. I guess I've been overcompensating."

Jen just smirked and Sam rolled her eyes as "Jingle Bell Rock" came on the jukebox. A young man who looked like the boy in question hurried up to Sam with an unguarded smile, which coincidentally would never appear on the boy in question.

"Sam, look who just pulled up!" Quinn Ely announced, pointing out one of Clara's hazy windows. Sure enough a light blue truck had just pulled into the parking lot and a dark figure with a black hat was climbing out of the driver's seat.

Before Jen could comment and before Sam could even think about what she was doing, she was off running towards the entrance. He had just come through the door, shaking snow off his hat and out of his blue-black Shoshone hair. Sam knew the moment he saw her, because his expression brightened and he eagerly walked forward to meet her. Sam's excitement was suddenly interrupted, however, when her beloved new boots caught on the bare floor and she started going down.

Warm arms stopped her fall and lifted her up. Before she knew it, she was looking into the laughing face of Jake Ely, his dark brown mustang eyes alight with amusement and his smile, for once, as big as the Nevada sky.

"Still clumsy as a newborn foal, are we Brat?" He smirked. Sam rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the grin that was plastered on her face.

"Still saving me from falling on my butt, huh Jake?" She replied, noticing that Jake had not removed his arms despite her now stable position. His teasing smirk turned into a small smile.

"It's really good to see you, Sam," He said before pulling her to him in a hug. Shocked, Sam had to make a conscious effort to wrap her arms around his waist in return. Butterflies erupted in her stomach when Jake did not let her go instantly.

A low wolf whistle came from somewhere behind Jake, and Sam peeked over his shoulder to see a few of the Ely brothers smirking and pointing at something over their heads. Jake dropped his arms quickly and looked up, closing his eyes in a grimace. Sam followed his gaze and saw a green sprig with white berries tied to the ceiling.

"Mistletoe!" Bryan Ely declared, "Gotta kiss her now, Baby Bear!"

Jake rolled his eyes at his brothers and Sam's face grew bright red. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to have transformed into pterodactyls. The Ely brothers would not relent as they closed in on the pair. Jake could have just walked off, but he was still standing in front of her, Sam realized. When his dark eyes found hers she knew what he would do.

"Close your eyes, Sam," he said softly as he reached up and threaded his fingers through the hair behind her head to bring her closer. Sam did as she was told and felt his other hand wrap around her waist.

His warm lips pressed to hers in a short, gentle kiss before he pulled back. Sam felt the warmth of it go all the way to her toes. Silence had broken out around them, she doubted the Ely brothers had actually expected Jake to kiss her; she herself hadn't even expected it. When Sam dared to open her eyes Jake was looking down, his hand on the back of his neck. She almost laughed at his sudden shyness.

"Welcome home, cowboy."


End file.
